


So Close, Yet So Far

by gtanddragons



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Macro/Micro, Mouthplay, POV Second Person, Pred!Raihan, Prey!Reader, Reader is probably not main character just another challenger, Teasing, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtanddragons/pseuds/gtanddragons
Summary: You’d made it all the way through the Gym Challenge, with only one more obstacle between you and the legendary Champion Leon: Raihan.You’d seen the livestreams. You’d seen the social media coverage. You’d KNOWN the stakes were high...And yet, you’d lost.And in the dragon gym, there’s a... /unique/ way of thinning out the herd of losing Gym Challengers, one that’s about to get you far more up-close and personal with Raihan than you’d ever intended.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	So Close, Yet So Far

**Author's Note:**

> I was told to post this by the lovely members of a server I’m in, so here we are! This is a tribute to Youkai-Chan’s spectacular works on Aryion, featured here:
> 
> https://aryion.com/g4/view/567741
> 
> https://aryion.com/g4/view/565427
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this impromptu bit I whipped up!

When you’d pit your team against the infamous gym leader Raihan, you’d known it would be a tough battle. You had KNOWN what was at stake— you’d seen plenty of his matches via live-streams and on his social media feeds. 

But this...  
You’d... you’d _lost._

“No, no, no,” you whimper, scooting backwards in terror. All around you are what appear to be massive Pokéballs, each one bigger than you. They’re strewn all over the place— they’d clattered off your holding belt when...

When, with a flash from some weird thing attached to his Rotomphone, he’d _shrunk_ you. 

Your breath hitches in your throat as footsteps cause the stadium floor below you to rumble, the buzz of a murmuring, anticipatory crowd rattling the air.

“No, no! Please, I— I want a rematch, I—!”

Your gaze trails up, up, and further up as the gargantuan gym leader approaches, an almost _bored_ look on his face as he smirks down at you.

A pang of fear shudders through your chest as, in one swift movement, his tongue slips out and runs along the pristine, sharpened edge of his teeth.

“Aww, you want a rematch, little trainer?” he coos, crouching down and grinning. “Face it, kid... you _never stood a chance against me_.”

Before you can run, his hand swoops down and fingers longer than your body— strong enough to crush you into nothing— wrap around you in a firm grasp.

Raihan gets to his feet, and you shriek as he suddenly pumps his fist— and you— high into the air above his head.

“Another challenger defeated! The mighty Raihan is _unstoppable_!”

A deafening string of _clicks_ echo throughout the stadium— of course Raihan’s Rotomphone is snapping pictures of its own, but there are dozens, if not HUNDREDS, of excited fans all taking pictures of Raihain’s latest triumph. You’ve seen it all before on the live-streams, broadcast on the televisions, over the radio...

_You know what’s coming next._

“Noooow then!” Raihan shouts, his wide grin exposing his sharpened fangs... and the faintest hint of saliva gathering up on the edge of his lips. “What say we show this little trainer what they get for facing _me_?”  
A collective roar echoes through the stadium. Hundreds of trainers and townspeople alike— perhaps even other gym leaders— have all gathered in the stadium, and they’re all _cheering_.

”You know,” he coos, “so many of my fans are jealous of you right now. It’s considered a pretty high honor to have a post-battle dinner with any of the gym leaders, _especially_ me.”

Raihan pauses to lick his lips, one of his fangs exposed in his anticipation. “So _kind_ of you to treat me, really. You’ll make a delicious appetizer, little trainer.~”

With his free hand, he curls a finger to summon his Rotomphone closer, the red device hovering _awfully close_ to your body.

As he draws you closer and closer to his waiting mouth, your breath quickens and you kick and writhe as hard as you can... not that it does any good. The gym leader’s smirk doesn’t waver a bit as you struggle— in fact, it only seems to get _bigger_.

“Smile for the camera, little challenger.~”

And with that, he leans forward, ever-so-slowly running his tongue up your body. Your clothes— puny pieces of cloth in comparison to the monstrous gym leader towering over you— cling to his tongue, your shirt nearly getting yanked over your head, as he begins to taste you for hundreds of thousands of people around the world to see.

You sputter as his tongue drenches your face and hair with saliva, a faint, silvery string of drool connecting you to his tongue like a leash even as he pulls away.

_click!_

Raihan licks his lips once more, slightly tilting his head and smacking his lips as though pondering your flavor. 

You wheeze and struggle harder, even as your hair plasters against the side of your face and your clothes crumple up, sopping wet, against your tiny form.   
“Ack—!”

He pauses to glance at the screen his Rotomphone is presenting to him before looking back to and smirking. “Mmm... those were some good pictures, _but I think I can do a little better_.”

His tongue is back in full force against your body before you can even protest, and you shriek in fear and frustration as— more roughly this time— he licks your upper body.

He doesn’t stop this time, though. No, he keeps going at it, at various amounts of roughness, even sneaking in what you’re pretty sure is a teasing _smooch_ as your drenched, helpless little form haplessly sticks to his lips like a mere crumb.

“Aaalright, alright,” he soothes, poking his fingertip to your cheek and softening his gaze.

His smirk is still smug as ever, his tone patronizing.

“Enough playing around, little trainer. We have to give the crowd what they came for, after all, don’t we? That and. Heh. All that posing made me even _hungrier_.”

You barely have enough strength left to squirm, so as his lips part a final time, you just shut your eyes and moan.

“Thanks for your contribution to the gym challenge,” Raihan coos... and without another word, he quickly and easily pops you into his mouth like a piece of candy.

_click!_   
_click!_   
_click!_

His jaws snap shut around you, roughly rolling you around in his mouth after he appears to be satisfied with the pictures of you helplessly strewn in his mouth, between his fangs, pinned by his tongue.

With an exaggerated series of gulps, the muscles of his esophagus greedily grasp at your body, tugging you deeper and deeper, into constricting darkness, until you’re finally popped out, released into a somewhat more open space— the pulsating chamber of his stomach.

  
Even from in here, you can hear the crowd’s deafening roars, feel the vibration of his classic move— patting his stomach, licking his lips, and then waving to the crowd.

You squeeze your eyes shut, biting your lower lip as you cross your arms and try to make yourself as comfortable as you can get in this hot, humid chamber.

  
Just like so many before you... you’d been utterly decimated by the dragon gym leader.


End file.
